


i fell in love with my best pal

by brcken_dreams



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Multi, Song fic, Superhero Slash, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the following is rebooted & fixed work from my old acct that has been orphaned. This one is a tad longer and much more thought out than the old one. I don't own Young Justice because if I did, Wally would've not died and there'd be more slash of male/female pairings. </p>
<p>DC characters © DC Comics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. somebody to die for

_“_ _You_ _,_ _me_ _,_ _Wally. We_ _founded_ _this_ _team. Without him. . .”_

_“I understand. .”_

**_I could drag you from the ocean_ **

**_I could pull you from the_ ** **_fire_ **

**_And when you're standing in the_ ** **_shadows_ **

**_I could open up the sky_ **

**_And I could give you my devotion_ **

**_Until the end of time_ **

**_And you will never be forgotten_ **

**_With me by your_ ** **_side_ **

****

What words would come to your mind if you thought of Wally West aka Kid Flash? Would it be it those infamous words he uses? ‘The fastest boy alive’? Or something else? For Dick, there would be many words coming out of his to describe Wally. The freckled ginger whom was his greatest friend. Wally as for as Dick was concerned, that one friend you could tell anything to and not be judged. The goofy smiling friend was someone special to all those who knew him, the one who could light up the entire room with him in it

And now without Wally, it just didn’t feel the same. It seemed dark and cold even if everyone seemed to have a good time. It just didn’t feel right for Dick, sure he would be smiling but that arm around his shoulder was gone. His best friend the one he felt comfortable telling his story about the supposed accident and his identity. Wally knew the person behind that domino mask and what shaped him into the Robin, _no_ Nightwing today.

The memories stared to flood Dick’s mind as he took a break outside and looked up at the moon and stars. Wally always said that Dick was like the moon, mysterious but beautiful at the same time.

 

**_And I don't need this life I just need…_ **

**_I've got nothing left to live for_ **

**_Got no reason yet to die_ **

**_But when I'm standing in the gallows_ **

**_I'll be staring at the sky_ **

**_Because no matter where they take me Death I will survive_ **

**_And I will never be forgotten_ **

**_With you by my_ ** **_side_  **  

Flashback 

_“Cause if you’re going, I’m going.”_

_Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash broke into Cadmus* and didn’t stand down like they were supposed to. They stood up with each other and released a new weapon that would be later called Superboy who had the DNA of Luthor and Superman. Along with those four came Miss M and that was the beginning of Young Justice who were ready to prove what they got to the Justice League._

Flashback Ended

Dick still remembers the voice of his fallen friend like it was yesterday that he was just there. From when he was thirteen and Wally was fifteen that would call each other out like _“Dude!”_ or something ridiculous. Not to mention he remembers the anger in Wally’s voice before incident that took his friend away.

_“Dick, he blew up the cave!” “I don’t care about that junk!”_ The two argued over what Kaldur did, he never saw Wally so angry. Never hurt so bad and whatever he said didn’t make it any better. He missed his friend, maybe if he said something different that Wally would still be here. Right here celebrating the victory with their friends and hearing some corny joke that was probably ridiculous that Wally made up. But as far as everyone knew is that Wally West died that day in June. Vanished from Earth from the beam like he never existed.

Dick left the team when they started announcing who was on the Alpha side and Beta, disappearing into the shadows like he usually did.

 

**_Cause I don't need this life I just need…_ **

**_Somebody to die for_ **

**_Somebody to cry for_ **

**_When I'm_ ** **_lonely_ **

****

Tears were a usual sign of sadness, a grieving of some sort when someone close to you has died. Dick would not show those tears to anyone but to himself in the mirror when it came to Wally’s funeral that Artemis and Barry did. There was no body or anything that could show signs of his life besides the pictures that held memories.

Dick remembers going up to one that was of him and Wally. The ginger had his hair still wild with his arm around Dick’s preteen frame along with one of the brightest smile. Dick had a smile in the picture as his arm was around Wally’s shoulder, it was a just day with no missions. So they had a small party to celebrate for the hard work that they had done with Kaldur’s approval of course. But it was a nice summer day and they had spent it outside, full of good laughs and remarks. Megan had snapped the picture as she wanted to take pictures of everyone with the camera ‘cause isn’t that what humans do?

Though Dick had gotten a bit of bad sunburn from that day because he missed some spots while putting on sunscreen and that Wally had dragged him out to play in the water instead of the shade. Wally was of course sorry for the whole thing and made sure his friend got the aloe to calm the burn from hurting him as much. It was the simple things that you could see that these two truly cared for another.

**_When I'm standing in the fire I will look him in the eye_ **

**_And I will let the devil know that I was brave enough to die_ **

**_And there's no hell that he can show me_ **

**_That's deeper than my pride_ **

**_Cause I will never be forgotten_ **

**_Forever I'll_ ** **_fight_ **

 

Wally had that spark in him that made you seem comfortable around him or those jokes that could make you face palm at his dumb remark. He was a fighter though, standing up for those who were weaker than him and try to save them before it’s too late.

Like Princess Perdita* from Middle Europe and countless others gave their thanks to Kid Flash when they heard of the fallen hero. The princess spoke on the television about it and how he came quick and saved her life from getting the transplant to her on time. It was all so much for Dick, there were days he couldn’t sleep. Sometimes in those dreams, Wally would be reaching out to him and the dark haired male would try to save him but only to be awaken up of the memory that Wally was dead.

His best pal gone from this place on Earth, pictures or videos were the only thing left of Wally’s existence. It hurts so much to lose not only your best pal but also when you had fallen in love with them. Sure the masked figure had his girls swooning over him but he did fell in love with Wally. The one who knew Dick the best, the one who knew his backstory, the one who was there when everything fell apart. .

**_And I don't need this life I just need…_ **

**_Somebody to die for_ **

**_Somebody to cry for_ **

**_When I'm lonely_ **

**_And I don't need this life_ **

**_I just need…_ **

****

The one staring at him in the mirror was of himself but it seemed like someone else. Tears had stained Dick’s face that once were flowing from his blue eyes. For once he really needed Wally’s shoulder to cry on and listen to his voice to calm him down. Wally would always know what to say to calm the other down. After all Dick only had shown his crying face to the ginger as well since he told Wally his background. The thought of his parents suddenly falling to their deaths that day and joining into Bruce’s life. The freckled male just pulled his crying friend close and held him while listening to Dick talk, it was heartbreaking to hear that. Wally loved his friend as well but would either admit that? Not exactly since they were teenagers and didn’t know what was right or wrong.

Dick sometimes felt like he took Wally for granted as he would look at old photos that Megan had took of them and of the team. He would chuckle at the one with Wally’s disappointed face when he realized Megan and Connor were dating on his birthday told by Artemis.

 

**_Somebody to die for_ **

**_Somebody to cry for_ **

**_When I'm lonely_ **

**_Don't go gentle into that good night_ **

**_Rage on against the dying_ ** **_light_ **

****

Wally always tried to play it cool with the ladies but no such luck on his part, it was Dick who had that growth sprout and all the girls seemed to go to him. Tall, dark, and blue eyed male seemed to get them going as the ginger stared at disbelief as Dick shrugged. Calling it his _‘super power’_ as opposed to Wally’s speeding power. But those two were like the sun and the moon. Kind of opposites but working in harmony perfectly in sync with Wally besting the bright sun and Dick being the mysterious moon.

But now the sun of Dick’s life was gone, now it was just the coldness of the dark. His whole world was dark but he tried to move on from his friend’s death. Little did he know was that Wally was coming back for him from the speeds force.

 

_“I didn’t want my best pal questioning my objectively.”_

**_“Dude, that’s what a best pal is for.”_ **


	2. im only me when im with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is late. I have gotten busy with other things and I'm sorry it's a bit more rushed(?). I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.
> 
> Again I don't own anything. 'Cause if I did there be a third season of YJ and slash couples.

**_Friday night beneath the_ ** **_stars_ **

**_in a field behind your_ ** **_yard_ **

**_you and I are paintin' pictures in the_ ** **_sky_ **

**_And sometimes we don't say a_ ** **_thing_ **

**_just listen to the crickets_ ** **_sing_ **

**_Everything I need is right here by my_ ** **_side_ **

**_And I know everything about_ ** **_you_ **

**_I don't wanna live without_ ** **_you_ **

****

Wally remembers everyone but he wasn’t sure who was going to remember _him_ after he disappeared into the speedsforce. But it seemed like yesterday that he had left. There was so many people he missed seeing, but he mainly missed seeing Dick. His best pal since their faithful day of meeting when Batman needed assistance from Uncle B and Wally had started as his sidekick.

The two became instant friends who had each other’s backs and hung out like normal kids. Wally remembers the time where Dick stayed in Central City for a sleepover while at Uncle Barry’s place and the two were still outside. The ginger laid beside his friend and looked at the stars of that cool summer Friday night. That was until Aunt Iris told the two to come inside and that there was ice cream waiting for them.

His green glanced over at Dick and he was confused. Was it normal to have maybe have a small crush on your best friend? Dick just gave him a smile before offering his hand to help the other get up on his feet.

 

**_I'm only up when you're not_ ** **_down_ **

**_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the_ ** **_ground_ **

**_It's like no matter what I_ ** **_do_ **

**_Well you drive me crazy half the_ ** **_time_ **

**_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is_ ** **_true_ **

**_And I'm only me when I'm with_ ** **_you_ **

****

Wally felt like he could do anything in the world with his best friend even as kids, who had no idea what the future could bring. He remembers Dick laughing at Alfred’s face when he saw the younger speedster munch, he was bad as Barry was though Barry probably had more manners than him. Nevertheless Alfred would make sure he was prepared for the ginger whenever Dick mentioned that he was coming over.

Whenever the ebony male was feeling down, Wally felt the same energy and would try to do something to bring up his spirits. Even if that sometimes backfired due to something about Bruce whom seemed to like appear out of nowhere. Man was that guy kind of creepy or what? But there was times where Dick drove Wally crazy like hack into the video game that they were playing and winning or falling for ridiculous scheme. The green eyed male always knew how to get payback which was tickling. Yes, the infamous boy wonder was ticklish but only if you knew the right places.

The friends like they could be only their true selves if it was the two of them, just by each other and talking over something that they liked. Those were memories that Wally held dear to his heart as he zoomed to find everyone he had known and boy, things seemed different. _Starting with Connor and M’gann, they got back together? Artemis and Zatanna are thing now too?_

**_Just a small town boy and_ ** **_girl_ **

**_livin' in a crazy_ ** **_world_ **

**_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't_ ** **_true_ **

**_And I don't try to hide my_ ** **_tears_ **

**_The secrets or my deepest_ ** **_fears_ **

**_Through it all nobody gets me like you_ ** **_do_ **

**_And you know everything about_ ** **_me_ **

**_You say that you can't live without_ ** **_me_ **

****

He remembers meeting them again, M’gann of course started to cry like it was really Wally. Artemis and Connor was a bit skeptical about the red suited clad hero before Zatanna did a spell that actually helped confirmed that it was him. The four were in total shock but their friend, their team mate had come back after everyone thought Wallace Rudolph West was gone. But here he was in the flesh and breathing like the next person, he was sure he had been squeezed as the four had filled him in the time he was gone. Then he realized how much he missed his friend, the one he understood him and had fallen for.

He had to find him and his family as he said farewell to his old teammates before zooming out of sight in a blur. Mary and Rudolph were shocked to see their son again, the one they thought they lost. Barry and Iris were there as well to bring Don and Dawn nevertheless everyone seemed pretty shocked and tearful to see the freckled male once again. When Wally asked about Dick, Barry had to pull him to the side and said that he should see Bruce where Dick was. Since only really Bruce would know where Dick may have gone as the Wally zipped away to talk to the older man.

 

**_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself_ **

**_Only you can_ ** **_tell_ **

****

Bruce did know where Dick was of course but you know Bruce being Batman and all had to confirm that this was really Wally. Luckily the ginger had passed them all and the other could tell him finally. To Büdhaven he went to find Dick, taking a glance around to make sure he was going to the right apartment. Knocking on the door until a certain raven opened it.

 

There was Dick and he was still beautiful as ever with those sapphire blue eyes and dark soft looking locks. His facial expression didn’t seem to be happy before Wally finally managed to let the former Boy Wonder invite him in as he went on about how he was really Wally.

 

His best pal that grew up together, the one who knew everything about Dick even to his backstory and parents. It was all a big surprise as soon those blue eyes started to prick tears. Wally has seen Dick cry from when he was told about the one behind the mask as the ginger hugged his friend. Saying ‘I’m here, I’m here’ over and over again as he held Dick in his arms.

 

**_That I'm only up when you're not_ ** **_down_ **

**_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the_ ** **_ground_ **

**_It's like no matter what I_ ** **_do_ **

**_Well you drive me crazy half the_ ** **_time_ **

**_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is_ ** **_true_ **

**_And I'm only_ ** **_me_ **

**_Who I wanna_ ** **_be_ **

**_Well, I'm only me when I'm with_ ** **_you_ **

**_With_ ** **_you_ **

**_Uh_ ** **_huh_ **

**_Yeah_ **

****

Finally together as one in harmony, the dark haired male finally found the sun back in his life. They finally managed to come straight with their feelings with each other and as a few years went past and they would soon wed to each other. And adopt a little boy and girl who were twins that they named Jai and Irey.

 

_“I love you my little Dickie bird.”_

_“So smooth. But I love you too Walls.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Constructive Criticism, & Kudos are welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> *songs used in this fic are
> 
> 'somebody to die for' by The Hurts
> 
> 'im only me when im with you' by Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> *Princess Permits is a princess (later queen) that Wally saved from episode "Coldhearted" whom needed a heart transplant. 
> 
> After seeing DC: Rebirth and the return of Wally, I decided that to make this a two shot and that Wally would come back to Dick which will be the second chapter.
> 
> Kudos, Constructive Criticism, & Comments are welcome.


End file.
